


The Text

by Skellyagogo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 3





	The Text

The three of us were up early researching a case in the library, Dean had some Zepplin softly playing in the background to drown out the sounds of Sam flipping the pages of the various books he had scattered across the table followed by the tapping of his fingers on the keys of his laptop. They had been deep in conversation before they noticed me walk back in from the kitchen holding two cups of steaming hot coffee before silence set in. I raised my eyebrow at the two of them and pursed my lips.

"Did I miss something or are you two just being you again?" As I walked toward the table blowing into my own cup.

Nervous laughter erupted from Sam, "Just research."

"What, it's nothing, manly stuff, hair, beards, whiskey, babes, you know, the usual. Hey, where's my coffee?" Dean smirked in my direction.

"In the kitchen, you're legs ain't broke." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How come you brought him a cup? That's not very nice Y/n." Dean chided me.

"Because he's doing the bulk of the research, you know how he is if you don't force him to eat or drink, he'd read day and night."

"Thanks, Y/n." A soft smile swept across Sams' face as he sipped the coffee. His eye closed as he swallowed like he was relishing in a simple delight. "How do you make this taste so good? I can never get it to taste like this when I brew it."

I giggled, "that's a secret I'll take to my grave."

"Fine, I won't ever ask your secret again if you keep making me coffee like this every morning." He grinned.

Dean couldn't help but stare at his brother and laugh, I felt like I had missed some inside joke or something while I was in the kitchen. 

"Mhm, well then," taking a sip of my coffee before setting it down next to Sams, "if you two are going to be that way then I'll be searching the bookshelves. You got the new list of books you need Sam?" 

I walked behind him, put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned over him to grab the list he had in front of him. I could feel his body tense at the closeness and he started to fidget with his hands, he'd never done that before. I furrowed my brows looking at Dean, he just shrugged his shoulders and winked. Maybe I didn't get the smell of Rugaru guts out of these jeans after our last hunt, it couldn't be my shampoo, Sam loved the smell of lilac and roses. 

He'd always give me a quick hug and breathed in the scent after a shower saying the smell made him happy, reminded him of warm sunny days. Maybe I was just imagining it, was it my outfit. I thought it was cute. Maybe I was looking too frumpy or dude like today. I always found myself questioning my every move around Sam since I told Dean I like him. I tried to be suave and smooth about it but most of the time I ended up looking like a giant dork. I took the list and proceeded to wander around the room to gather books.

"Yeah you do that, you just wander around looking all cute with your messy ponytail and tight jeans sipping on your fancy coffee princess." Dean stuck his tongue out and smirked but his body jerked like Sam had kicked him under the table.

After a few minutes of admiring the leather-bound spines packed into the shelves, I looked away to see the boys making faces at each other, they were whispering but I couldn't make it out. Dean nodded his head in my direction, Sam turned around and noticed me watching them, I smiled and winked at him. His cheeks flushed and nervously smiled. He picked up his phone and started texting, a few seconds later Dean picked up his phone, skimmed the message, laughed and texted back. Sometimes these idiots were just as bad as teenaged girls.

_Knock it off Dean, she knows something up.-Sam_

_No shit idiot, she's smarter than the both of us, just grow a pair already-Dean_

_No, we're best friends I don't wanna screw that up. Besides, I think I've been friend-zoned. :'( -Sam_

_LMFAO a sad face really?! -Dean_

_Dude, she bunks with you on the road, if she didn't like you then why would she voluntarily do that?-Sam_

_Her sleeping, and I actually mean sleeping, in my bed, snoring in my face and that's supposed to mean she loves me? You take up the whole motel bed Gigantor, get over it, she likes you-Dean_

_She's always talking to you though-Sam_

_Yeah, talking about you wondering when you're gonna man up. She doesn't think you like her either it that helps. -Dean_

_She likes me?-Sam_

_Yeah dumbass, like likes you likes you, idiot. What are you 10?-Dean_

_What should I do then, just ask her out? I don't want a fling Dean, I love her-Sam_

_Why are you so nervous over Y/n? You've never been this weird about a woman before.-Dean_

_Because she's smarter than me, a better hunter knows more lore, can drink you under the table which is fucking funny to watch by the way and just look at her. She's beautiful and so outta my league.-Sam_

_You're right, she IS out of your league but that doesn't mean you shouldn't tell her.-Dean_

_Ugh, this is so aggravating. Look at her, have you ever seen a girl look so damned cute in a beanie?-Sam_

Sam turned around again to look at you, he smiled watching you wander around the shelves.

_Nope, not gonna lie Sammy, she's hot and she can cook too. She even makes your rabbit food taste good. If she wasn't so interested in you, I'd ask her out myself.-Dean_

_You do and I'll kill you D: < -Sam_

_Like I said, she likes you, hell, she loves you.-Dean_

_Look at her, the way she smiles when she's deep in thought, the way she crinkles her nose when she's reading. Ugh, I've been torturing myself over for months. I can't work out with her anymore either.-Sam_

_Why, I thought that was your guys' thing? Getting early and running like a bunch of morons when nothings chasing you and then that crazy yoga stuff-Dean_

_Yoga pants-Sam_

_Ooh, yeah I could see your issue with that. Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?_ _You are so damned whipped and you aren't even dating her yet.-Dean_

_Shut up Jerk-Sam_

_Bitch-Dean_

_Hey geniuses, the next time you decide to text each other, make sure it's not a group text ok Dean.-Y/n_

My phone had vibrated in my pocket the second those idiots started texting, instead of searching for the books as I planned, I stood there reading every word, smiling to myself. Both of their phones went off, Dean started laughing hysterically and Sam just hung his head embarrassed. I crossed the room and slid into Sam's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to get him to look me in the eyes. 

He was still trying to look away, the flush in his cheeks was too adorable to ignore. I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to his, fingers working their way into his shaggy hair. His body tensed briefly at the contact but when my fingers found his hair he relaxed, his warm lips moving against mine, his hands wrapping around my back urging me closer, but I pulled away. His eyes shooting me a questioning look. 

"Oh you don't get off that easy Sam, you wanna do that again you gotta buy me dinner first," I smirked and crawled out of his lap and meandered back to the bookshelves smiling.

"Tease." He grinned.

"Only for you and if you're lucky I'll wear my yoga pants too."


End file.
